Her Silent Tears
by Xx-Haruka.Nanami-xX
Summary: Haruka Nanami is being bullied in school by a group of jealous girls. Yet she keeps it to herself and hides everything from her closest friends, the members of STARISH. What will happen when STARISH witnesses something they thought they'd never see? Will they comfort her or turn away? Read and review please! (:
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy it! I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I was up late writing this while I still had inspiration left so it might be a little rushed… Anywho, I would greatly appreciate if you would read and review just to let me know if I should continue this. (:**

Her Silent Tears

Every morning was the same. Nothing new ever happened to her. She was still the same lonely, abused, and heartbroken girl. Yet, she forced a smile upon her face and made everyone believe she was fine. Nobody suspected that underneath that smile, was pain and sorrow...

Haruka woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing violently. She hit the snooze button and pulled away her covers. As she stood up to prepare for the day, she winced in pain and remembered the previous day of abuse. Her legs had bruises, along with her arms and parts of her face. But even though the bruises hurt, she still had to attend school and carry on with her life. There was no other option.

Moving slowly, she reached the bathroom and stripped out of her pj's. Haruka turned the nozzle to the faucet and waited as the water warmed up enough to her liking. After a few minutes, she stepped in and let the steaming water run over her bruise covered body.

After her blissful shower, she got dressed in her school uniform and forced a smile on her face. 'Well, let's see what happens today.' She thought to herself. Haruka left the dorms and headed off to her daily classes. As she walked down the hallway she saw the people who caused her all the pain she felt, the people she hated. Before she could turn and run, the leader of the group, Risa, saw her.

"And where do you think you're going, bitch?" Risa said as she walked towards Haruka.

"J-just to class. Nowhere else, I swear." Haruka shakily answered, knowing what was coming next.

"Ha! I don't think so! You aren't going anywhere while I'm around, you damn whore." Risa then took a step forward and raised her hand, ready to swipe it across poor Haruka's face. But before she could, the members of STARISH rounded the corner.

Haruka fell to her knees in relief and watched as Risa and her groupie changed their personalities and became sweet, innocent, and loving girls. Haruka only inwardly laughed because she knew what they were really like.

The boys noticed Haruka on her knees and the other girls surrounding her. They didn't know what was going on, but were kind of curious to know.

"Ah, Haru-chan, what are you doing on the floor?" Natsuki was the first to speak up.

"Oh, um... I wa-" Haruka was then cut of by Risa.

"She fell down and we just happened to be near and decided to help her." Risa sweetly replied.

"Is my Little-Lamb going to be alright?" Ren questioned.

"I'll be fine Jinguji-san. Please don't worry." Haruka gave him her usual heartwarming smile.

All the boys were finally convinced by Haruka and looked over at Risa and her group to thank them for being kind and helping her. Haruka only wished they knew what really happened. It pained her to lie to the people she trusted the most, but she thought it would only trouble them if she told them she was being bullied.

After the members of STARISH left for class, Risa turned her attention back to Haruka.

"You got lucky this time, bitch. But don't expect it to happen again." With that, Risa and her group walked to class, leaving Haruka still sitting on the floor.

The bell rung, signaling the beginning of class. Hearing this, Haruka got up and headed to her classes for the day. 

**~Time Skip To After School~**

The last bell of the day had rung and all the students either headed to the dorms or headed to the shopping plaza. Haruka grabbed her things and rushed to the studio, carefully making sure to avoid Risa and her groupie. Successfully doing so, she arrived at the studio and stepped in to meet all the members of STARISH who were practicing their dancing and just chatting. This made her smile because she loved seeing them all happy and getting along.

Haruka sat at the piano and placed down some of the recent songs she had created. The boys watched her as she did so and suddenly began to notice bruises upon her pale skin. How had they not noticed them before? The bruises looked as clear as day and yet none of the 7 guys had noticed. Then again, they couldn't be blamed. Haruka hadn't been spending much time with them lately. Normally after they practiced her new song, she was instantly out the door before anyone could say anything to her. What was really weird was that Risa and her friends always came by right as Haruka left. This made them all suspicious.

Otoya, Tokiya, Syo, Ren, Masato, Cecil, and Natsuki then snapped out of their thoughts when Haruka began to play the piano. She played a soft, but fast melody. This caught their attention because they could feel all the emotions she put into the song. An hour later, practice was over and the boys all walked out of the room. Although they noticed Haruka was still inside sitting at the piano. They watched through a crack in the door as she pulled out more papers and set them on the stand.

Haruka, not knowing the boys were still there by the door, began to play her song.

ERROR – Joydreamer

Can you see the tears I cry? Slowly falling from my eye  
Blurring all the colors of living  
Why did you leave me standing alone to drown?  
I'm calling and I am falling down

This blue and red and white is just blurring in my sight  
I am shouting from the world here inside me  
I am not really sure what I'm looking for  
I'm tired chasing to comprehend  
I'm wondering when it will end?

Am I breaking down again?  
I am breaking just like then!  
But I want to know that I am breathing, I'm breathing  
I wonder if I just saw you  
I am dreaming hoping for something new  
The words are stuck that you stand for - ERROR

On a distant day I see light swaying away  
And it's overflowing up in the high sky  
Can you decide and tell me, what is your choice?  
My tears are welling up by your voice  
The consciousness is floating by  
Melting all I feel and I see the world inside me get blurry  
What are you standing there and comparing to?  
I'm sad, I'm failing to comprehend  
I'm wondering when it will end?

Is this my distorted soul?  
This is my distorted goal  
But I want to know that I am breathing, I'm breathing  
I wonder if I just saw you  
I am dreaming hoping for something new  
The words are stuck that you stand for - ERROR

Even if I give it all, even if I lose it all, if I just forget it all  
Can I? No, I can't  
I am still a restless soul, laughing out with no control, I am killing what is whole  
This is ERROR

Am I broken by your words?  
Do you know what "broken" is?  
Though you know that tears are only hurting, their hurting  
So tell me, are my words reaching  
With my voice I'm standing here just to sing  
My words are lining and blurring  
They're just overlapping with colors wrapping

The boys were completely shocked by Haruka's performance. Who knew she was that good? 'Wow...' They all thought, still amazed. Suddenly, all of them heard Haruka start walking to the door. It looked like she was in a rush...

Everyone ran behind the corner while they watched Haruka run down the hall, a panicked look on her face. Then, she was gone. The boys came out of their hiding place and began their way to their dorms.

**~10 Minutes Later~ **

"Am I the only one that noticed the bruises on Haruka's body?" Tokiya broke the silence as they walked outside and across the campus.

"I think we all noticed them. They were as clear as day, idiot." Syo looked like he was beginning to get frustrated already over the topic.

"I'm more curious on how the Little Lamb got all the bruises." Ren said as calmly as ever. Deep down he was worried, but he could never show that to all the other men in the group. He didn't want to seem so weak.

Before the conversation could go on any farther, they saw Haruka sitting outside in the distance, staring at the sky as it began to snow. She didn't have any winter clothes on, just her usual school uniform and this concerned the boys a bit.

They all thought Haruka must have not seen them nearby because she closed her eyes and let her tears fall freely down her cheeks. Once she opened her tear filled eyes, she smiled and held her hand out to catch the frozen crystals that softly fell from the sky.

But then suddenly, her smile turned into that panicked look again as Risa and her group started walking her way. Haruka wanted to get up and run, but her legs refused to move. Before she knew it, Risa was right in front of her.

From where the boys were hiding, they couldn't hear the conversation between the two. But from the looks of it, the conversation wasn't a good one. Before they could even wonder what the conversation was about, the sound of a hand hitting Haruka's face filled the air.

Without a care in the world, Risa began to walk away with her group while laughing. This angered the boys greatly and they began to piece the puzzle together. Risa, the bruises, Haruka being so quite, and her panicked looks all made sense now. When Risa was finally gone, the boys rushed towards Haruka, worried.

Haruka just sat there when she saw the boys heading her way. She already knew what they had seen and couldn't hide it any longer. As Otoya, Ren, Syo, Masato, Tokiya, Natsuki, and Cecil got closer, Haruka put a smile on her face.

"Haru-chan/Lady/Haruka/Nanami!" All the boys shouted in unison as they looked at her with worry on their faces.

"Ah, hello minna-san." Haruka said calmly with a smile.

The boys just stared at her, knowing her smile was fake. Haruka felt their stares and couldn't hold back any longer. She covered her face with her hands and began crying harder than the first time.

Otoya made the first move and kneeled down in front of Haruka. This made Haruka look up from her hands and without thinking twice, she flung herself into his arms and cried. He just put his arms around her and rubbed circles on her back. Otoya could feel the glares of jealousy from the other members, but he didn't care. Haruka was the only thing that mattered right now.

"I'm right here Nanami, everything is going to be okay." Otoya said softly into her ear. She just nodded in response and continued crying.

"We're all here for you, Nanami. You can always tell us what's wrong." Masato stated with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Little Lamb why hide something like this?" Ren asked calmly and all the other guys nodded in agreement.

Haruka finally stopped crying and wrapped her hands around Otoya's neck and laid her head on his shoulder, making him blush at her sudden actions.

After getting no reply from her, they got more worried. Was she mad at them? Did they say something bad? Otoya looked down at Haruka only to find that she had fallen asleep. They guys let out a sigh of relief to see she wasn't mad or crying anymore.

"Aww! Haru-chan looks so cute when she's asleep!" Natsuki said clapping his hands together with happiness.

"Natsuki you moron, be quite or you'll wake her up!" Syo scolded, making sure she didn't wake up from the noise. 

"I think it might be wise if we all go inside. Nanami will get sick staying out here in the cold." Tokiya said while giving a death glare to Otoya.

"I call dibs on carrying my beloved princess to her room!" Cecil said, earning even worse glares from the other 6 men.

"Doesn't look like we get much of a choice beings that the Lady is already latched onto someone…" Ren trailed off, turning away to hide the jealousy that spread quickly across his face.

Otoya picked Haruka up and adjusted her so that he could carry her bridal style. Her arms were still around his neck and her face still buried into his shoulder. Otoya and the others began walking to the dorms in silence because they didn't want to wake up the sleeping Haruka.

**~Time Skip To The Dorms~**

When they finally got to Haruka's room, Syo opened the door and Otoya walked over to her bed. He laid her down gently and unwrapped her arms from his neck. She stirred in her sleep a bit and turned onto her side, facing towards the wall. Otoya pulled the covers over her body and whispered goodnight to her.

As he walked out of the room and shut the door, he saw many deadly expressions. Otoya knew he'd be punished for this later but didn't care because holding and carrying Haruka was completely worth it. Any of the guys would agree if they were in Otoya's position.

Finally, it became really late at night and the boys headed off to their rooms. Tomorrow would be the day they found out what was really going on and why Risa was being so mean to Haruka. Sure, the members of STARISH were still pretty pissed off over what happened earlier, but they couldn't do anything until they heard Haruka's side of the story.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooo sorry for the late update guys! I tried really hard to get the chapter done and here it is. You guys are amazing, thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. It really does mean a lot to me. Anyways, enough of me and on to the story! Enjoy!**

Haruka woke up to the sound of rain pounding against her window. Truth was, she loved the rain because of the way it looked, sounded, and smelled. As she glanced at her clock, she noticed that it was about maybe 10 in the morning. Luckily she didn't have class today, so she just sat in bed and watched the rain from her window.

As the rain began to fall harder, Haruka grabbed a book and a blanket and took a seat in the window sill. Haruka didn't want to do anything besides be left alone for the whole day. She knew STARISH saw what happened yesterday, but how would she explain it to them? Would she lie and say it was an act? Or would she tell the truth and face the consequences?

She shook the thought from her mind and puller her blanket closer to her chest. Suddenly, a loud boom of thunder made its way from the sky. Hearing this, Haruka practically jumped from the window sill in panic, her heart racing from the surprise. While she lay on the floor, tangled in her blanket, she put her arms over her eyes and laughed. She was over thinking everything again.

'I just need some time to myself to get my story straight. Things will turn out just fine. I'm worrying too much…' Haruka thought.

A loud knock on the door pulled poor Haruka out of her thoughts once more. She honestly didn't want to see anyone right now. Haruka just lay on the floor, arms still over her eyes. Whoever was at the door would have to wait until tomorrow. She wanted to be alone for the day.

Another impatient knock fell upon the door. Haruka still didn't answer. Then, she heard familiar voices outside the door that sounded panicked.

"Where is she at a time like this?" The first voice questioned.

"She's obviously not home." Another voice said.

"Let's split up and look for her." A deeper voice suggested.

"Alright, let's meet in an hour." The final voice spoke up.

They must have really needed her for something. But she'd made up her mind and decided it could wait until the next day. A group of footsteps scattered down the hall. The only sound left was the sound of rain falling on her window, harder and harder.

'I'm sorry minna-san, I can't face you all just yet. I'm not ready.' Haruka thought to herself.

Haruka then got up off the floor and closed the curtains. She made her way to the bathroom for her daily shower routine. Steam filled the bathroom and she was swallowed into the warmth of the water. It was like the water was magic. It washed away her worries and cleared most of her negative thoughts. It was the most peaceful moment she'd had since yesterday night.

**~After The Shower~**

Haruka finished up her shower and wrapped herself in her favorite towel. She stepped out from the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. The said girl then opened her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. Even though she didn't have plans to go anywhere today, she still put on her white t-shirt that showed off her curves and a pair of light blue skinny jeans.

She felt more relaxed and listening to the rain calmed her nerves. She had forgotten all of her problems and decided to prepare some blueberry tea. Haruka opened up the curtains again, only to find that Cecil had finished climbing his way up her balcony.

Her heart stopped and she only looked at him in shock. Cecil looked back at her and pulled her window open from the outside. Once he climbed in, he made sure to shut the window behind him. Making sure no rain fell inside her neat bedroom.

Cecil made his way to Haruka and pulled her into a tight hug. Haruka stood there still shocked. She couldn't face even him just yet; it was all too much for her. Cecil felt as she began to shake and decided to speak up.

"Haruka, it's okay. You don't have to hide anymore." He said softly.

"I… I'm so sorry, Cecil-san!" She replied and began to let tears flow from her eyes.

"Shh, it's alright, no need to cry. I'm right here. You can tell me everything." Cecil said trying to calm the girl down.

"I know, and I thank you for that, b… but it's too soon. I'm too scared." She finally hugged Cecil back and he just smiled upon her actions.

"The muses and I will always be with you, my princess." Cecil pulled her closer to his chest. "Oh and I hope you don't mind me staying with you for a little longer."

"Thank you once again, and I don't mind you being here. But please don't tell anyone else that you've found me. I know they are out looking for me right now, but I just can't face them yet." She said as her tears stopped falling.

"I promise that I won't tell anyone." Cecil said quietly into her ear.

The two finally broke apart from their hug when the tea kettle began to whistle. Cecil was disappointed that his moment with Haruka was ruined, but he couldn't do much about it.

"While we're here, would you like to join me for tea?" Haruka offered.

"I'd love to." Cecil said with a bright smile.

Cecil and Haruka got their cups of tea and sat down on her bed. They talked about everything and anything they could think of, and of course that included music. As they talked, Haruka realized that she really just needed someone to talk to. Tomochika was always busy these days and never had time for talk, only work.

An hour full of laughing and talking passed and voices filled the hall again. The voices were loud and could be heard clearly from almost anywhere in the building.

"Cecil-kun, where are you?" A deep, yet energetic voice shouted.

Haruka and Cecil both looked at each other and nodded, signaling that it was time for Cecil to leave. Both people got up from their place on the bed and looked at one another.

"Sounds like you're the one being looked for now." Haruka joked.

"Yeah, sounds like it. Well, I shall be seeing you soon again, my beloved." Cecil winked at Haruka with a smile and left from the window he had came from.

From Haruka's room, you could still here constant yells searching for her previous guest. She just giggled to herself quietly in case anyone was to pass by her door. By the time the yelling stopped, it was already 4:47pm.

The poor girl was getting hungry and she knew eating at the academy wouldn't be too smart. She slipped on her white pair of flats, and a coat. Before she left, she made sure to grab her black umbrella.

Haruka looked at her window and opened it wide. Using the door would be much too risky and she didn't want to chance anything. Looking back at her window, she tossed the umbrella to the cold and wet ground. She then did something she never thought she'd do; she jumped from the balcony. Luckily it wasn't too high for her to jump from. When she landed on the ground, she picked up her umbrella, opened it, and began walking towards town. She and successfully left campus without being seen by anyone she knew or anyone that knew her.

As she finally made her way into town, she stopped at her favorite little café she loved. Nobody really knew about the place since it was kind of small, but that was an advantage for her. Haruka opened the door and walked in, closing her umbrella and finding a seat in the back. She then ordered her meal from the nice waitress and sat there patiently.

**So, what did you think? I apologize yet again for updating late and rushing the story. Yes, I do understand that Haruka is a little OOC but I'll try and fix that. Anyways, next chapter will be posted soon since I have most of it written. Yay for free time! **

**Well, I love you guys and hope you enjoyed this chapter! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, incase you guys haven't caught on yet, each chapter will be about one of the members of STARISH and Haruka. Things will get better as the story goes on and you'll possibly find out why Risa is bulling Haruka. You might also find out if the story ends happily or sadly. Haha I'm mean, I know. Anyways, here is the next late chapter, enjoy! **

Haruka waited a while before the waitress came back out with her meal and raspberry tea. Her stomach growled and a bright blush spread across her smooth, but slightly bruised cheeks. The kind waitress placed Haruka's meal in front of her and told the said girl that she'd be back later to check on her. Being the polite person she is, Haruka thanked the lady and began to eat.

About 30 minutes later Haruka finished eating and paid the waitress. The lady smiled at Haruka and told her to have a good night. As she left the small café, she opened her umbrella once more and began her walk. She didn't want to go home just yet; she'd have to wait until all the boys went to bed because there was no way she could climb back through her open window which she stupidly forgot to close. 'I'm such an idiot!' Haruka scolded herself mentally.

Soon she brushed the thought away and decided now was not the time to panic. It was too late to fix her mistake and she wanted to think happy thoughts. But there was only one place that could clear her mind the most and that was the river near her favorite park in town. As she made her way towards the park, the rain got heavier and the sky had darkened completely. The thunder got louder and the lightning flashed brighter, but she refused to let the weather ruin her plan to go to the place she needed most at the time.

When she arrived to the park, she immediately made her way towards the river. The water had risen quite a bit and the waves in the water were harsh. It was something you didn't want to be playing in. Haruka ignored the danger of the water and sat underneath a tree that she had once written so many songs under. It certainly brought back memories, but she was here to clear her mind. She laid against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes, listening to the rain pounding and thunder booming through the sky. It was a lovely sound and it was all she could think about.

She closed her umbrella and set it down next to her. The rain that fell through the tree leaves began to cover Haruka and soak her clothes. She didn't care though because the cold drops of water felt good on her face. But before she knew it, she was crying along with the sky. Haruka didn't know what to do about anything. She knew if she told the truth to the boys, Risa would abuse her even more behind closed doors. If she lied and said it was all an act, then the boys would worry and Risa would never be found out and she would continue to hurt Haruka. Why did she deserve such cruel punishment? What had she ever done to upset Risa?

Everything was just so confusing and Haruka was too scared to stand up and fight back. Life hadn't been fair to her ever since STARISH became a group. It was like all 7 boys got all the good things in life while Haruka got all the cruel things. How exactly was that fair? Haruka worked hard to get where she wanted and yet she still got the short end of the stick. Nothing made any sense anymore. Haruka was just about ready to give up on everything. She wanted to quit being a composer and go back to living with her Grandmother. Life was easier and much fairer back then…

**STARISH P.O.V**

"Alright, we haven't seen the Little Lamb all day. I'm starting to get curious." Ren said.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Haru-chan all day either. But I bet she looks super cute!" Natsuki smiled brightly.

"Natsuki, you idiot, we're worried about where Nanami is! Not her outfit!" Syo yelled at Natsuki like always.

"Calm down. She probably just needed time to herself considering yesterday's happenings." Tokiya pointed out.

"You've got a point. Nanami probably just needs her time." Masato agreed.

"But Haruka wasn't home today! What if something happened to her?" Otoya questioned with a worried look.

Just then Cecil walked in the room with a smile spread on his face. He was still really happy from earlier events with Haruka. It was all Cecil could think about. None of the other guys would ever get to experience what he did because it was probably a once in a life time kind of thing. Or so he thought.

"And why are you so happy?" Syo asked Cecil, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Haruka." Cecil said without thinking.

"What do you mean? Do you know where the Lady is?" Ren became more curious.

"Well, I did…" Cecil said trailing off.

"Use your words, Cecil." Tokiya said also curious of the boys' knowledge.

"Earlier she was in her room, but when I went back to check on her, she wasn't there. The only thing I know is that she left through her window because it's wide open." Cecil said calmly.

"You mean, you knew where Haruka was but you didn't tell us anything?!" Masato look a little pissed off.

"She told me not to tell you guys, so I didn't." Cecil smiled.

It was obvious Otoya, Syo, Natsuki, Tokiya, Masato, and Ren were ticked off. Cecil could have said something sooner and then maybe Haruka wouldn't have gone missing. But suddenly, Syo spoke up, pulling everyone out of their angry thoughts.

"Instead of sitting here worrying, why don't we go look for Haruka? She's most likely somewhere in town." Syo said.

"Why would she be outside at a time like this? There's a major storm going on and it doesn't look like it will get better any time soon." Masato stated.

"Well, the midget has a point. If she's not here then the Lady must be outside near the town." Ren said.

"I'm not a midget!" Syo said angrily at Ren who was laughing to himself.

"Let's just split up once again and go look for her. Its 8:15 at night and I'm worried about her…" Otoya said still worried.

"Alright, if anyone finds her, make sure to inform the rest of us." Tokiya said and everyone headed out the door with umbrellas in hand.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways in search of their beloved Haruka…

**HARUKA P.O.V**

It was 8:24 at night and Haruka was soaked from the rain and cold. Her eyes were closed and she was dreaming a peaceful dream…

_The sun was shining on her face and the weather was warm. She wore a short white flowing dress and had no shoes as she ran through the field of gorgeous flowers. Haruka was laughing and having such an amazing time, it was the best she had ever felt in a long while. Although, Haruka wasn't the only one running in the field of flowers laughing, a mysterious boy was too. She couldn't tell who he was, but she could tell that the boy was familiar in a strange way. _

_He wore a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black shorts, and no shoes. As they ran laughing, the boy caught up with Haruka and grabbed her by the waist to pull her close to him. He hugged her from behind and she smiled. Everything about him felt so right. The way he held her, the way he laughed, the way his chin rested on her shoulder, everything just felt so perfect._

The wind created a nice breeze that enveloped both Haruka and the Mystery Boy. Her dress and hair flowed smoothly in the wind just like his shirt and hair did. But suddenly, the sun disappeared behind dark clouds and the wind became harsh. The flowers began dying and the Mystery Boy disappeared. The world was crumbling beneath her feet and she was next to fall. She started running as fast as she could, trying not to look back. Then, without realizing it, she had run onto the very edge of a tall cliff. When she looked down there was nothing but darkness. Before she could turn back, the edge crumbled to nothing and Haruka was falling into the darkness of the world that was once peaceful. Her hand stretched out towards the sky as she cried out, but she only continued to fall…

Haruka woke up immediately and let out a distant scream of terror, she was in shock from the nightmare. She felt unwanted tears fall from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Haruka felt foolish as she laid her forehead on her knees that were pulled close to her.

Just then, rushed footsteps were coming towards Haruka. 'It's probably a stranger who thinks I'm in some type of danger…' Haruka thought. But, unfortunately she was wrong. The person rushing towards her was no stranger. It was Syo.

"Nanami, is that you?" Syo asked out of breath, dropping his umbrella. Hearing this, Haruka quickly lifted her head up and looked at the tired boy.

"S... Syo-kun?" Haruka stuttered. Syo finally saw Haruka's face and took a few steps closer, dropping to his knees out of relief.

"Haruka, I was so worried about you…" Syo trailed off as he hung his head.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I'm really sorry Sy…" She was cut off when he pulled her by her hands and into his arms. They were both on their knees and Syo just held the soaked Haruka. The warmth of his body felt good against her cold body. Syo noticed how cold she was and pulled her closer to him. She just held onto the back of Syo's coat and buried her face in his chest.

"Please, don't leave without telling me anymore, Haruka. I've been looking for you all day and when I couldn't find you, I thought something bad might have happened. I was worried sick." Syo quietly said into Haruka's ear.

"I'm sorry Syo-kun. There's just so much on my mind and I needed to get myself together. I didn't mean to worry you or anyone else, but how could I tell you guys anything when I'm not ready to face you all? Honestly, I'm scared Syo. I don't know what to do anymore." Haruka said into his coat. She was dry out of tears by now and was glad because she wasn't going to cry in front of Syo.

"Why are you scared? You know I'm here to protect you. Everyone of STARISH is there to protect you. We only want to see you smile." Syo replied.

"I'm scared because of the punishment I'll face. This life just hasn't been fair to me and it's hard to smile. What have I done wrong to deserve such cruel treatment?" Haruka said quietly, making sure only Syo could hear her.

"Punishment? What do you mean, Haruka? What's going on?" Syo asked a bit worried as he pulled away from Haruka to look her in the eyes.

"It's nothing. Please forget I said anything. I'm a bit tired so I'm talking a bunch of nonsense." Haruka looked at Syo and smiled a fake smile.

He looked at her with doubt, but soon stood up, holding out a hand to help Haruka off the wet ground. She accepted his offer and he pulled her up. Syo looked at Haruka as she picked up her umbrella and just realized how wet she was from the rain. He then took off his coat and handed it to her as she finally faced towards him. She looked at Syo confused and wondered why he was handing his coat to her.

"Take it and put it on. You're completely soaked and I don't need you to get sick. Besides, I really don't need it right now." Syo explained.

"A… Alright. If you're really sure…" Haruka stuttered a bit. Soon enough she took off her own soaked coat and replaced it with his dry and warm one. She already felt a bit better and a little warmer. "Thanks, Syo-kun." She said kindly.

"Yeah, sure thing." He replied blushing. Silence filled the air for a few seconds before Haruka spoke up.

"Syo-kun," Haruka asked.

"What?" He replied.

"Is it alright if we walk outside for a little longer? I don't want to go home just yet." She asked while opening her umbrella.

"Alright, I understand. But it's almost 8:50 and the weather is still bad. Are you sure about this?" Syo questioned as he slid his phone back in his pocket and also opened his umbrella.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Haruka said tightening her grip on the umbrella handle.

The two began walking up the small hill that lead up to the empty playground. Once they were across the park, Syo switched his umbrella to his left hand and reached to interlock his fingers with Haruka's. She didn't complain and interlocked her fingers with his too. 'His hands are really warm and soft.' Haruka thought.

"I'm only doing this because I don't want to lose you again today." Syo said while turning his blush filled face.

Haruka just laughed a bit and smiled for real this time. Syo and Haruka then began their walk in the pouring rain once again. The walk lasted a good 20 minutes before Syo's cell phone went off. A loud ring tone played from his pocket and he knew who was calling. Haruka looked at Syo and her hand untangled from his so he could answer the call. Syo reached in his pocket and flipped open his phone to answer it.

Syo: "Hello?"

Tokiya: "Any luck finding Haruka?"

Syo: "Yeah."

Tokiya: "Really? Where are you guys? I'll meet you where ever."

Syo: "I'll be home soon so just wait there until then."

Tokiya: "Hold on, a pissed off someone would like to talk to you."

Syo: "Okay…?"

Ren: "Damn it Syo! Bring the Lady home now!"

Syo" I will when she's ready. I won't force her to do anything just because you guys can't wait a few more minutes."

Ren: "Do you not understand that the Lady has been missing all day and that we're all desperate to see her?"

Syo: "Look, Ren, I understand. But just calm down and I'll be home later."

Before Ren could reply, Syo hung up and turned his phone off. Haruka looked at him with a worried face as he slid the phone into his pocket once more.

"What's going on?" Haruka asked curiously.

"How do you feel about staying at a hotel tonight?" Syo asked.

"Why do you ask?" She was super curious now.

"Well, you don't want to go home and I don't want to go home. So why not?" Syo told her.

"I guess we could, but what about everyone else?" Haruka questioned.

"They can wait another day. Come on, let's go." Syo said with a smile.

Haruka reached for his hand and once she got a hold of it, she entwined her fingers with his again. She felt safer holding his hand like that. Syo was a little shocked by this, but smiled because the girl he liked wanted to hold his hand. The two started their walk, hand in hand, to the hotel for the night…

**Well, that's the end of chapter 3 guys! I'm super happy so many people like this story! Anyways, yes, I ship Haruka and Syo hardcore so chapter 4 will extend on them and the night at the hotel. Then chapter 5 will be about Tokiya, Ren, Masato, Or Natsuki. I'll let you guys pick which guy gets shipped with Haruka next. (:**

**Anywho, until next time, my lovely fans. See you guys soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up and running. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and favorited my story, you guys are super amazing. I can't thank you enough. (: **

**Anywho, enjoy my Syo x Haruka obsessed chapter!**

WARNING: MAJOR SYO x HARUKA AND KISS SCENE 

Syo and Haruka walked in the pouring rain until they reached a hotel a little outside of town. It wasn't too far away, but the walk had made both of them tired. With hands interlocked, Syo and Haruka entered the large hotel. It looked small from the outside, but the inside was big. There were 5 floors and over 150 bedrooms for all of the guest that came to stay for a bit. Everything was neat and clean in the lobby area and there was a welcoming aura that filled the air.

Haruka and Syo untwined their hands for the final time and closed their umbrellas. Syo walked up to the front desk to get 2 rooms while Haruka looked around in surprise. The hotel was so luxurious on the inside and had a lot of customers from the look of it. Down the lobby hall, there were 2 different bath areas separated for boys and girls. The whole hotel was like a castle to Haruka. She had never seen such a beautiful place since she lived in the country with her Grandmother. Soon enough Syo came back and told Haruka the bad news.

"Looks like they only have one room available." Syo said with a yawn afterwards.

"Well, we could share a room right?" Haruka suggested.

"We could, but there's only one bed…" Syo trailed off blushing.

"Neither one of us wants to go home, so looks like it will have to do for tonight. Are you okay with sharing a bed with me?" Haruka asked shyly.

"Y… Yeah, are you okay with it?" Syo was nervous and stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm okay w-with it." Haruka was blushing hard at this point.

Syo walked back to the front desk and got the key to their room. He called out to Haruka, but she was spacing out. So he grabbed her hand and dragged her to their room for the night. Haruka snapped back into reality and watched as Syo dragged her along. He looked different from usual. His face look more calmed and since when did he get taller? Haruka was noticing all kinds of different things about him suddenly and she suddenly realized that maybe she was falling for him.

Haruka shook the thought away. Risa would probably get super pissed and possibly kill her if she knew about this. Honestly, now that Haruka thought about it, she could only think of one reason why Risa was bullying her, and that was because Risa was jealous of her. It made a little more sense now. But Haruka hadn't been spending much time with STARISH lately so why was Risa so upset? Risa practically took up all of Haruka's time with the boys so she shouldn't be so mad right? So many curious thoughts ran through Haruka's mind, but she'd have to wait until she had more time to herself to answer her own questions.

Syo snapped his fingers in front of Haruka's face and she came back to the real world. He looked a little worried at first, but the look of worry disappeared when she smiled at him. He turned around and let go of Haruka's hand so he could unlock the door to their room. Once he opened the door, he flipped on the light. The room looked amazing. Inside was a big bed centered against the wall, beautiful pictures hung up, a gorgeous view from the balcony on the fourth floor, and other neat little decorations.

"So, what do you think?" Syo questioned.

"It's really amazing, just look at the view from here Syo!" Haruka was truly excited like a little kid. But she couldn't help it, everything was just so different and she had never experienced anything like this before. Not even the dorms at Satome Academy were this amazing. Even Syo could agree with that.

Syo watched her as she opened the door to the balcony and looked out in amazement. It was truly a beautiful view of the town, but not as beautiful as the person in front of him. Haruka was special to him and all he wanted was to see her smile. But with the recent happenings, Haruka hadn't been smiling or laughing much. It seemed like she had too much on her mind. He was still curious about the whole Risa thing, though he never brought it up because Syo didn't want her to think about it.

He made his way towards the balcony and admired the view with Haruka. It was still raining, but the balcony above them shielded them from getting wet again. Syo looked out in the distance then turned his head and looked at Haruka. She was still wearing his coat and had dried off almost completely. Haruka felt his stare and turned herself towards Syo who was also turning himself towards her. It was like time stopped and Haruka felt the same familiar presence from the boy in her dream. Was the boy in her dream Syo?

Haruka looked at Syo as he took a few steps to get closer to her. He had grown taller in the past few days so Haruka only came up to about his chin. He leaned over a little bit and Haruka looked into his eyes. Before she knew it they were face to face, lips almost touching. Then, much to Syo's surprise, Haruka closed the gap between them. Her lips were soft against his as they deepened the kiss. It was passionate and slow, but sweet at the same time. Everything felt right to Haruka at that moment and she didn't want it to end. Neither did Syo, but the lack of air caused them to break apart.

Haruka blushed slightly and Syo softly laughed. He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back, laying her head against his chest. All of her troubles and worries washed away and Syo was the only thing on her mind. Nothing else mattered, not even Risa and her groupie. Maybe life was trying to make up for being unfair all those other times? If so, life was doing a pretty good job right now.

A comfortable silence filled the air as both Syo and Haruka stood in each others arms. Minutes passed and the silence was broken by Syo.

"Haruka," Syo said softly.

"Yes?" Her sweet voice replied.

"Do me a favor and be mine. Up until now, I never realized how much you meant to me. I was foolish not to see anything earlier and I'm sorry. I should have been there all those times you were alone, Haruka. I'm such an idiot, forgive me?" Syo told Haruka, his voice full of sorrow and regret.

"Syo, there's no need to forgive you because you haven't done anything wrong. You didn't know what was going on before and I don't blame you. I haven't been spending much time with you or STARISH lately and I apologize. Risa took up a lot of my time and there wasn't anything I could do. Honestly, I still can't do anything," Haruka paused to take a breath then continued, "And Syo, I'm already yours." She finished.

He pulled her closer and she felt as he began to shake. Syo laid his forehead on her shoulder and Haruka stroked his hair with her hand. She knew Syo was crying, but she only wanted to comfort him. Soon he calmed down from her touch and spoke again.

"Haruka, I'm sorry you've gone through hell. Someone like you doesn't deserve the unfair part of life. You do so much for everyone else and we do nothing for you in return. I feel terrible for not noticing the bruises and your pain earlier. I'm so sorry." Syo apologized over and over.

"It's alright, Syo. You guys do enough for me with your voices singing my songs and I'm okay now, so please don't apologize. None of this is your fault; I can't blame you for not noticing little things like that. Sure, I've gone through a lot, but it's making me stronger on the inside." Haruka said trying to get the said boy to relax and stop blaming himself.

Syo didn't say anything for a while and just let Haruka hold and comfort him. He knew she was probably getting tired by now and decided that sleep would do them both some justice.

"Haruka, I'm tired." Syo said as he lifted his head from her shoulder.

"I'm tired too, Syo. Let's go to bed, okay?" She replied.

Syo and Haruka walked back inside to the warm room. Syo closed the balcony door and shut off the lights. Haruka climbed into bed with Syo and pulled the covers up over both of them. Syo moved closer to her and she snuggled against him when he wrapped an arm over her. This was the most peaceful thing that had happened to them all day.

Both people closed their eyes and let sleep take over for the night. A good nights rest would benefit them tomorrow.

**~Time Skip To Late In The Morning~**

During the night, the heavy storm passed over and left nothing but blue skies and sunshine behind. It was a clear day and the weather finally warmed up a little bit. All week had been gloomy and cold weather, but today was different. The birds were singing their songs and the sun was peeking through the blinds of the balcony.

Haruka was the first one to wake up. She tried to sit up, but couldn't because Syo was lying on her chest sleeping peacefully. He looked comfortable and Haruka didn't want to wake him from his peaceful slumber. So, she lifted her hand from her side and slowly ran her fingers through his messy hair. Syo responded to this by smiling and snuggling closer to her. Haruka's arm got tired and she softly laid it back on the bed, making sure not to wake the sleeping boy up.

"Why'd you stop? That felt really good." Syo lazily said.

"My arm started to hurt, and since when were you awake?" Haruka replied with a small yawn.

"Since like 3 seconds ago. Anyways, what time is it?" Syo slowly sat up and adjusted to the sun's bright light.

"I don't know, but it looks like its late morning." She said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Syo reached in his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. As he waited for it to turn on and start up, he leaned over and let his head fall onto Haruka's lap. She looked down at the boy as he checked his cell phone. Almost instinctively, she ran her fingers through his hair again, feeling the soft messy locks of hair. Syo put his phone down and fell into her touch. It was like she had the power to instantly relax you.

"You know, it's hard to focus on stuff when you do things like this." Syo said almost too quietly.

"I'm sorry, I really couldn't resist. I didn't know you liked me running my fingers through your hair so much." Haruka said to the boy.

"Like I said, it feels good… " Syo began to say but trailed off.

"Alright, well if it's okay, I'd like to go take a shower." Haruka stopped running her fingers through his hair.

"Knock yourself out; I'll be here when you get back." Syo said sitting up once more.

Haruka got out of bed and walked towards the decent sized bathroom in their hotel room. As she walked away, Syo grabbed his phone again and finished going through all the angry and worried text messages from his friends. Not only did they all text him, they called him about a million different times. It was probably a good thing him and Haruka stayed at the hotel. If they went home, then last nights events would have never happened and Syo would have had to keep his feelings inside.

'I should really thank the guys later.' Syo thought with an inwardly laugh.

He looked back at his phone and checked the time, 11:37 in the morning. All the members of STARISH were definitely up by now and probably waiting on Syo and Haruka to finally come back home. Syo knew it couldn't be avoided so he did what he didn't want to and called Natsuki.

Natsuki: "Syo-chan!"

Syo: "Natsuki, would you mind being a little more quite?"

Natsuki: "Sorry Syo-chan. I was just so excited when you called!"

Syo: "Yeah, Yeah. Do me a favor?"

Natsuki: "Sure!"

Syo: "Tell the guys Haruka and I will be back in a few minutes."

Natsuki: "Okay! See you and Haru-chan soon!"

Syo hung up the phone and instantly regretted his decision. He brushed the thought away and got out of bed. Haruka had finished her shower and walked out in the clothes she wore yesterday, including Syo's coat. Syo thought she looked cute in it and continued to let her wear it. Haruka could wear almost anything and still look cute. Well, Syo thought so at least.

"Did you need a shower?" Haruka asked a tired Syo.

"No, I'll take one when we get home." Syo replied.

"Okay, well, we should start heading back. I bet everyone is worried." Haruka said feeling a bit guilty.

"Yeah, you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I can be." She said with a nervous smile.

"Hey, everything will be fine. I'm right here with you so nothing bad can happen. All you have to do is trust me." Syo wanted her to smile. Home shouldn't be a place that you're scared to go.

"I'll do my best for you and everyone else. But, how are we going to explain that we're together?" Haruka had a bit more confidence now.

"We can explain 'us' later. I think they'll be more concerned about you more than anything." He tried to explain.

"Alright… Well, shall we begin our walk home?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, but only if you let me hold your hand." Syo loved the way her hand felt in his. It was almost like their hands were meant to fit together.

"S-Syo-kun. What if someone sees us? What if Risa sees us?" Haruka panicked.

"Nobody will see us if we take the back way to the dorms. Don't worry so much." Syo honestly didn't care if anyone saw them, but for Haruka's sake he'd try to hide it.

"Alright." Haruka finally said.

Syo firmly grabbed her hand and they left the hotel. On their way out, they thanked the lady at the front desk for her kindness. She only replied by saying "Have a good afternoon!" like most people who worked at hotels or restaurants. After that, the two were on their way back home, prepared to be asked millions of unanswerable questions. It was seriously going to be a long week for Syo and Haruka…

**Okay. Well, that probably kind of sucked and I apologize. I'm losing inspiration because of distractions and school. But, on the bright side, I'll still continue the story and hopefully make it more exciting. Oh, and next chapter you guys get to pick the pairing with Haruka, so that'll be fun to write about. I look forward to your guys suggestions. Last thing, I am very sorry for updating late, I haven't had internet until today. **

**Anyways, thank you guys for reading and reviewing. It's what keeps me motivated, so thank you! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, majority of votes say that this chapter will be Tokiya x Haruka. But, I'm still taking pairing suggestions for the next 2 chapters between Natsuki x Haruka, Ren x Haruka and Masato x Haruka. All you have to do is tell me in the reviews or PM me to let me know and I shall begin on the chapter. Anyways, I'm sorry for the delay. Homework is becoming stressful and I can't keep up. Enough about me though, here is the next chapter!**

The walk from the hotel to the master dorms only took about 20 minutes. Haruka was stressing out on the inside and couldn't help but wonder if everyone was mad at her for her actions. Syo felt her hand tighten in his and he instantly knew what she was feeling. Even he, himself, was stressed out. There had been so much going on at once and it was hard to keep up with everyone. He could only hope that the guys would understand everything and let Haruka take a break from the world.

"Syo-kun, we're here." Haruka waved her hand in front of his face, worried.

"Ah, sorry, you ready to go in?" Syo knew she didn't want to but waited for her answer anyways.

"Yeah, it's best to get this done now rather than later, right?" She said.

"Right," He replied.

The two unlinked hands and Syo went to open the door that lead to 6 men ready to bomb them with questions. Haruka followed behind him as he stepped inside the big place they called home. Syo shut the door and began to make his way to the huge living room inside, Haruka directly behind him. As soon as they entered the room, they saw Otoya, Tokiya, Masato, Ren, Cecil, and Natsuki waiting for them. A long silence filled the room as direct eye contact was made with each member except Haruka who was hiding behind Syo, trying to gather her courage.

"Haru-chan! I've missed you a whole lot!" Before anyone could blink, Natsuki was behind Syo hugging Haruka tightly. She gladly hugged him back and let the tears begin.

"I've missed you too Shinomiya-san! I'm so sorry that I've avoided you! I was just so scared!" Haruka buried her face in his chest and cried, knowing that Natsuki would always let her do so.

The guys felt a surge of jealousy strike them, but the surge of jealousy that hit Syo was worse. He really didn't enjoy seeing any other guy hold his beloved Haruka. Even so, they all put on a poker face and watched the scene unfold before them. None of the men could be mad at Haruka at the moment, they had been so worried about her and now here she was, alive and crying.

Natsuki gave Haruka one last squeeze before he pulled away from the hug. He knew that everyone was here because they wanted answers directly from Haruka. He couldn't keep hugging her forever. Haruka felt Natsuki slowly pull away and watched as he began to head back towards everyone to sit down. It was just her standing in front of everyone now. She turned her face towards the floor, letting her hair cover her face. 'I can do this, I know I can. I can't keep avoiding them forever… but, I'm scared.' Haruka kept trying to lecture herself in her mind, hoping it would help, but it didn't work.

Across the room, all the members of STARISH could clearly see Haruka was shaking. They could also clearly see that she was wearing Syo's coat. This caused them to glare at the blonde man for a few seconds. Afterwards, all attention was on the red haired girl shaking in the center of the room.

"Little Lamb, why are you shaking?" Ren spoke up since no one else would. He knew that Haruka heard him when she instantly looked up at him.

"I… I… I just… I'm…" Haruka kept stuttering. She could speak clearly even if she tried.

"Nanami, take a deep breath and calm down." Tokiya stood up and walked towards the scared girl. She watch him as he made his way to her and took a deep breath just like he told he to do. Before she knew it, Tokiya was hugging her. This left her very confused because Tokiya doesn't seem like the person who hugs.

"Ichinose-san?" Haruka was confused by his actions.

"Please don't be scared anymore. We just want to know what's going on." He whispered to her so none of the jealous men across the room could hear. This brought Haruka back to reality and she stopped shaking and hugged Tokiya back. He held onto her tighter and she nuzzled her head into his chest, feeling relief that he wasn't angry with her.

"How can I not be scared, Ichinose-san? I don't know what to do and I'm confused and I don't want to be hurt anymore." Haruka said. Only Tokiya could hear her though because her face was buried in is chest.

"Nanami, you know I'll never hurt you. You know well enough that none of us here would dare to hurt you," Tokiya pulled away from Haruka a little bit and continued. "You're not alone, remember that. We're all here to help you when you're confused or troubled."

"And I thank you all for that, but there are consequences to everything I do. They've been watching every move I make…" Haruka trailed off realizing she's said too much.

"What consequences and what do you mean watching?" Masato was tired off sitting and watching, so he walked on over and joined in on the conversation. The others must have felt the same because soon enough, they were standing around Tokiya and Haruka.

"All I can tell you is that I've said too much and they know. I can't escape this hell they have created for me. It's impossible…" Haruka then started to mumble to herself knowing that she'd pay the price for this big time.

"Lady, tell us what's going on! You can't keep avoiding the subject! Why can't you trust us?" Ren was getting impatient. His voice raised and fear spread through Haruka once again. She had a look or horror on her face and she fell on her knees, covering her ears. This was what she was scared of. She didn't want them to be mad at her.

"Ren, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Are you too blind to see that she's had enough of this? Yelling at her isn't going to make her tell us anything!" It was Tokiya's turn to get mad. He had just told Haruka that none of them would ever hurt her and then Ren goes and messes everything up.

Soon enough, Ren was against the wall with an angry Tokiya clenching onto his shirt. Masato, Natsuki and Otoya tried to break the two apart, but failed to do so. Syo was trying to comfort Haruka while telling Cecil to go and get her water. Cecil did as told but when he came back; he already knew that Syo was planning to get Haruka to her room so he met them upstairs.

"You really think she needs you yelling at her when she's been dealing with hell the past few weeks?!" Tokiya continued to yell at Ren.

"I was worried for the Lady and it's not like you didn't want answers either! Why couldn't she just tell us she has been getting hurt?!" Ren yelled back.

The argument continued between the two boys as Masato, Natsuki and Otoya gave up with trying to break them apart. The 5 boys were so focused on the fight; they hadn't noticed that Syo, Haruka, and Cecil had left to Haruka's dorm room.

To be continued…

**Well I feel like that was over dramatic. Anyways, I shall continue Tokiya x Haruka in the next chapter. Anyways, read and review! Thanks!**


End file.
